Unreciprocated
by YuuRouka
Summary: CHAPTER UPDATE! Pernikahan atas dasar persetujuan orang tua memang banyak tak diharapkan. Apalagi bagi keluarga kalangan atas seperti keluarga Akashi yang bahkan bisa meminta dijodohkan untuk membalas dendam. Ditambah dengan suatu hal penting yang tidak diketahui oleh Akashi Seijuurou mengenai orang yang disakitinya. BAD SUMMARY Genre bisa berubah sesuai jalannya cerita
1. Prolog: Start from Today

**UNRECIPROCATED**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Unreciprocated is mine**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>

**Akashi S., Kuroko T.  
><strong>

**Enma Shiyou [OC]**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Failed, Yaoi, BL**

* * *

><p>06.00 AM<p>

**Kuroko's Room**

Suasana disini hening. Bahkan tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar dari ruangan ini. Cukup sunyi atau bahkan memang tidak ada tanda kehidupan di ruangan ini. Tapi ini merupakan hal biasa bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin besar di ruangan tersebut. Ia menyukai keheningan. Baginya suasana itu bisa meringankan bebannya. Memang orang biasa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini akan mengira ruangan ini kosong dan tidak menyadari Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Dan ini merupakan hal yang maklum baginya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Dari pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin semua orang tau bahwa Kuroko kini tengah memikirkan beberapa hal. Mungkin tentang pernikahannya. Dan memang jawaban itu benar.

_'Hari pernikahan. Mungkin bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya pasti membayangkan akan kebahagiaan, hidup yang baru, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi tidak bagiku. Pernikahanku hanyalah perjodohan semata. Bahkan aku pun tidak pernah melihat seperti apakah calon suamiku. Ya, calon suami ku. Aku sendiri bingung maksud dari perjodohan sesama jenis ini. Kalau karena alasan perusahaan, setahuku tidak ada masalah dalam perusahaan keluargaku._  
><em>Aku...Kuroko Tetsuya...yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.'<em> Batin Kuroko

**Akashi's Room**

Sementara itu diruangan lain berisi seseorang dengan tuxedo lengkap berwarna hitam tengah memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada sofa di tengah ruangan tersebut. Suasananya memang hening, namun lebih mengesankan suasana mencekam. Aura membunuh seakan keluar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai Crimson itu.

_'Hari ini adalah pernikahanku dengan makhluk itu. Makhluk menjijikan yang membunuh kekasihku, Enma Shiyou. Berbahagialah engkau disana kekasihku, karena mulai hari ini makhluk itu akan merasakan penderitaan yang setimpal dengan rasa sakitku yang ditinggalkanmu karenanya. Bersiap-siaplah kau makhluk terkutuk'_ batinnya

.

.

.

.

06.50 AM

**Kuroko's Room**

"Kurokocchi, apa kau sudah siap? Sudah waktunya ssu"

"Ha'i kise-kun"

Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu tempat kise menunggu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat itu. Entah itu gugup, senang atau takut. Tak hanya itu, debaran itu juga mengisyaratkan firasat buruk yang tampak tidak digubris oleh kuroko. Mereka, Kise dan Kuroko berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berniat memecah keheningan. Merasa risih dengan keheningan itu, Kise akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. "Kurokocchi, apa kau senang dengan pernikahan ini ssu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kuroko hanya menjawab "Entahlah Kise-kun..."

"Semoga Kurokocchi senang dan bisa membantu penyembuhan totalmu ya Kurokocchi"

"Ha'i Kise-kun, Arigatou"

Suasana kembali hening dalam perjalanan.

[OTWnya emang agak jauh, jadi jalannya 10 menit]

.

.

.

07.00

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihatlah pemuda bersurai biru muda yang terlihat cantik(?) Ia melangkah masuk perlahan. _'Ah...sudah saatnya ya aku menjadi istrinya. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia orang yang sangat menjunjung harga diri, tapi mengapa ia tidak menolak ketika dijodohkan denganku? Ah sudahlah tak perlu dibahas. Lagipula...semakin lama kulihat wajahnya, semakin aku..menyukainya. Dia tampan.'_ Batin Kuroko

SKIP~TIME

Setelah resmi menyandang marga Akashi, Tetsuya dan yang lainnya mengadakan pesta yang sama sekali tidak diminati oleh Seijuurou. Tak ingin Tetsuya membuang waktunya lebih lama dengan tamu tamunya yang terus berdatangan itu, mau tak mau membuat Seijuurou terpaksa menggendong Tetsuya ala Bridal Style dan membawanya kedalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke mansion keluarga Akashi yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipi putihnya itu karena perlakuan sang suami yang menurutnya sangat sangat tampan. Namun jika melihat ekspresi sang suami bersurai merah darah tersebut, sepertinya kau salah, Tetsuya.

.

.

.

**Akashi Mansion, Kyoto**

Pekatnya malam karena cuaca tak mendukung sudah menyapa saat kedua pasangan baru itu tiba di rumah baru mereka. Seakan langit ikut bersedih atas kejadian yang akan menimpa pemuda rapuh berparas manis dengan warna seindah langit musim panas, namun dengan takdir yang seolah berwarna hitam. Penghuni langit malam, seakan berkata 'Kami-sama, nasib buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpa makhluk yang begitu polos itu?'

Dengan rasa ingin balas dendam yang semakin memuncak, pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi tersebut kembali menggendong Tetsuya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah nya. Memang sampai saat ini terlihat baik baik saja, tapi tidak ketika mereka sampai di pintu kamar yang seharusnya mereka berdua tempati malam itu. Seijuurou melepaskan gendongannya begitu saja. Kaget? Tentu saja. Dan tentu saja Tetsuya terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Tetsuya mengumpulkan tenaga nya untuk bangun. Baru saja ia hampir berhasil bangun, satu tamparan bersamaan dengan suara halilintar berhasil mendarat di pipinya. Alhasil Tetsuya kembali jatuh. Namun kali ini ia tidak mencoba untuk bangun. Ia hanya duduk bertumpu pada sebelah tangan dan satu tangannya yang lain masih memegang tempat ia baru saja menerima tamparan bak halilintar yang menyambar sampai hatinya. Kali ini dia menunggu, menunggu suami barunya itu membuka mulutnya. Namun bukannya jawaban dari pertanyaannya, ia malah diberi lagi tusukan yang mendarat di hatinya hanya dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Dengar ini makhluk rendahan, walaupun secara hukum kau adalah istriku, tapi aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai istriku. Aku tidak sudi. Jangan berharap aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang suami kepada istri, dan jangan berharap sesuatu yang konyol seperti aku akan mencintaimu suatu saat nanti. Bahkan menyebut namamu saja aku sangat enggan. Jangan berharap bahwa kita akan tidur seranjang dan kau sampah tak berguna, tidak ku izinkan kau menggunakan salah satu mobilku, tidak kuizinkan kau mencampuri urusanku, dan tidak kuizinkan juga kau menempati salah satu kamar disini, aku tidak peduli mau kau tidur dimanapun tapi ingat, jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang orang diluar sana. Wakatta?" kata Seijuurou dengan nada perintah seperti biasanya.

Sementara Tetsuya masih tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, Seijuurou sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu mengisyaratkan kemarahannya.

_'Rasakan itu Tetsuya, rasakan itu. Rasakan ribuan tombak yang menusukmu dalam sekejap itu Tetsuya, rasakan perihnya hatiku saat ditinggalkan oleh kekasihku Tetsuya, rasakan dinginnya malam yang semakin akan membuatmu menderita Tetsuya. Dan ingat, ini baru permulaan. Bersenang-senanglah disana Shiyou, dan bersiaplah menikmati penampilan dariku untuk membalaskan dendamku dan dendammu kepadanya.'_ Batin Seijuurou di belakang pintu.

_'Perih, sesak, sakit. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Perih setelah ditampar oleh suamiku, sesak karena perkataan suamiku, dan sakit. Sakit yang tiba-tiba membesar dibagian kiri dadaku. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke masa lalu dan menolak perjodohan ini. Pandanganku perlahan buram, telingaku seakan tuli tiba-tiba. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi itu terasa sangat berat. Aku harus mencari barang itu secepatnya, aku harus berusaha. Aku berjalan atau lebih tepatnya merangkak ke tempat barang-barangku ditaruh oleh butler sebelum aku sampai. Dengan segera aku mencari barang itu. 'Kami-sama kumohon...' hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku berharap aku tidak tiba tiba pingsan saat mencari barang itu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. 'Arigatou Kami-sama' hanya itu yang bisa ku ucap sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepada kami-sama aku tidak pingsan saat mencari barang itu, hanya saja aku sudah terlalu lelah hari ini dan efek dari barang itu yang membuatku tertidur, dan malam itu, yang seharusnya aku tidur dengan nyaman di kasur dengan balutan selimut hangat, kini tertidur di koridor lantai 2 di depan barang barang ku. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Seijuurou-kun sedang bad mood karena terlalu lelah hari ini dan juga pekerjaan yang menumpuk. 'Oyasumi, Seijuurou-kun' gumamku dalam hati, berharap tersampaikan melalui angin.'_ Batin Tetsuya

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Saat kuroko berkata oyasumi, Seijuurou bersin di kamarnya*

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading minna-san :D<strong>

**Jelek kah? Kurang memuaskan ya? Alur kecepetan? Pasti**

**Untuk segala kekurangan fic ini Author minta maaf dan mohon maklum ya minna. Karna ini fic pertama Author saat Author frustasi #curhat**

**Jika berkenan, Review please?**

**Ini masih panjang kok lanjutannya, udah ada ide jalan ceritanya gimana dari awal sampe akhir**

**Tapi untuk chapter terakhir kalo author gak berubah pikiran sih reader-tachi boleh milih mau Happy Ending atau Sad Ending :3**

**Tapi gak tau kapan update nya XD**

**Itu juga kalo dapet respon positif dari semua reader yang mampir :")**

**Tapi update selanjutnya bakalan langsung 2 ch. doakan saja idenya gak mendadak ilang :"v**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam hangat dan Salam kenal,**

**Yuki Rouka**


	2. Chapter 1: In Their Mind

**UNRECIPROCATED**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Unreciprocated is mine**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Akashi S., Kuroko T.**

**Enma Shiyou [OC]**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Failed, Yaoi, BL**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya POV<br>My Mind of Sei-kun**

Ah...dingin sekali disini. Oh iya aku baru ingat semalam aku tertidur di lantai koridor. Rasanya aku lelah sekali. Ingin rasanya aku tertidur untuk selamanya, tapi tubuhku bereaksi sebaliknya, justru ingin bangun karena suhu disini. Ah baiklah aku akan bangun. Aku terbangun pukul 05.18 memang itu termasuk terlalu pagi bagiku untuk bangun secara normal. Tapi memang sejak lahir tubuhku tak normal, jadi itu tak masalah bagiku.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah rapi aku berjalan ke dapur berharap ada makanan atau setidaknya sesuatu yang bisa dimasak. Selama perjalanan menuju dapur juga lah untuk pertama kalinya aku bertekad dengan sungguh sungguh untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sei-kun sambil tersenyum, ekspresi yang jarang kutunjukan kepada orang orang. Wah benar dugaanku, pasti disini banyak stok makanan. Baiklah apa yang akan aku masak kali ini ya? Semakin berpikir, semakin aku bingung dengan apa yang akan ku buat. Pasalnya bahan makanan yang aku mengerti di sana hanyalah roti dan selai. Aku pun menyerah dan akhirnya membuat roti dengan selai.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu setelah aku memulai memasak tadi. Sekarang aku ingin mengantarkan makanan ini ke kamar Sei-kun. Habisnya daritadi belum keluar kamar. Apa mungkin masih tertidur kah? Daripada lama lama berpikir, lebih baik aku segera ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati aku membawa sarapan yang sudah kubuat menuju ke kamar nya. Etto...tapi kamarnya itu yang mana ya? Aku lupa dimana ia tidur kemarin karena aku tidak memperhatikan rumah ini. Besar sekali rumah ini. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya keluarga Sei-kun itu ya? Sampai rumah ada di berbagai tempat di Jepang. Ah itu dia Sei-kun. Wah jadi ini kebiasaan Sei-kun waktu pagi. Sepertinya dia benar benar sibuk sehingga pagi pagi beginipun Sei-kun sudah rapi dengan jas nya. Sebaiknya aku segera menghampiri Sei-kun.

"Sei-kun ohayou! Aku baru saja membuatkan-"

Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, tetapi itu terputus karena Sei-kun langsung pergi. Apa itu karena makananku yang kurang menarik? Atau rasanya yang tidak meyakinkan? Tidak, mungkin Sei-kun sedang menumpuk pekerjaannya. Atau mungkin ada meeting pagi pagi sekali. Yasudahlah, sebaiknya aku sarapan sekarang. Tapi kalau semua sarapan ini dihabiskan aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kubawa untuk mengajar nanti.

Wah sudah jam 7 pagi ternyata. Aku harus cepat atau aku akan terlambat mengajar. Guru macam apa aku ini bila terlambat mengajar?!  
>Hmm...dapur sudah bersih, ruang makan juga sudah, dan perlengkapan mengajarku sudah siap. Yosh, lebih baik aku segera bergegas.<p>

.

25 menit kemudian

.

Yatta...akhirnya sampai juga. Ah sepertinya tidak lama lagi kelas akan dimulai. Karena sekarang tahun ajaran baru, aku akan ke ruangan—yangbisadibilang—ruang guru. Nah kelas mana ya yang akan kupegang untuk tahun ini...  
>Akashi Tetsuya : Kelas A2<br>Wah di kelas A lagi ya...mungkin karena murid-murid senang, jadi aku selalu ditempatkan di kelas A dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Ah iya, namaku sekarang Akashi ya...hahaha namaku terlihat aneh jika dengan marga Akashi, sekaligus lucu jika disebutkan. Bukankah hari ini merupakan hari pertama aku menyebutkan nama baruku. Etto...'Boku wa Akashi Tetsuya desu' hihihi memikirkannya saja aku merasa geli XD. Tapi setidaknya alasan untuk bersikap profesional ketika mengajar membuatku harus tidak bermain-main seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, seorang guru TK dengan hawa keberadaan tipis yang baru berganti nama berjalan menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya sambil tertawa sendiri. Oke oke, karena aku sudah dekat dengan kelasku lebih baik aku mulai serius.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san" menyapa murid-muridku itu termasuk hal yang ku sukai. Apalagi mendengar jawaban-jawaban cadel dari mereka.

". . ."

Are? Kenapa mereka hanya diam? Apa keluarga mereka tidak mengajarkan mereka untuk menjawab perkataan orang lain? Nah kenapa sekarang mereka terlihat hampir menangis?

"Minna-san, doushite?" yah setidaknya untuk kali ini aku berharap mereka menjawabnya.

"Huaaa sense!"

"Eh? Nani nani?"

"Seeeennnseee aku mau pulaaaaangg! Aku gak mau belajar, maunya sama Okaa-chan dirumah...Hiks...Senseee"

Ah, ternyata masalah ini. Ku kira ada sesuatu yang serius.

Yosh! Sekarang tugas pertamaku adalah membuat mereka nyaman di sekolah

SKIP~TIME

Waktunya pulang ^_^  
>Tapi karena masih siang, aku ingin belajar masak dulu di cafe Himuro-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Semoga saja aku bisa cepat belajar dari mereka.<p>

.

.

.

**MuraHimu Cafe**

Rasanya cafe ini selalu bertambah besar tiap kali aku mengunjunginya. Mereka hebat bisa mengembangkan cafe ini. Dari menyewa tempat kecil sampai punya tempat sebesar ini. Dari pintu kayu yang terlihat sangat jelek sampai pintu kaca. Dari hanya berdua sampai punya 6 pegawai. Andai saja disini disediakan vanilla shake, mungkin aku akan meminta diskon.

"Ah, irasshai Tetsuya-kun/Tetsuya-chin"

"Domo"

"Masih seperti biasanya ya, masih terlalu formal. Tumben kau kesini, ada apa? Ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan untuk itu Himuro-kun, demo, kalau Himuro-kun tidak sibuk, bisakah kau mengajarkanku memasak?"

"Ara? Mengajarkanmu memasak?"

"Hai, Himuro-kun. Aku tidak ingin Sei-kun merasakan makanan yang tidak enak"

"Wah...ingin jadi istri baik ya. Kalau begitu ayo ke dapur"

"Hontou ka? Arigatou Gozaimasu, Himuro-kun"

Ya aku belajar masak, untuk Sei-kun tentunya. Ternyata memasak itu tidak mudah. Berkali-kali aku mencoba meniru masakannya tetapi selalu saja gagal. Tak terasa olehku waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau hari sudah malam. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Aku harus segera pulang.

"Himuro-kun, aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut"

"Yappari! Sudah jam 8. Baiklah Tetsuya-kun hari ini kukira hanya itu yang bisa ku ajarkan. Semoga berhasil dan hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Hai Himuro-kun"

Aku harus cepat atau mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Naik apa aku sekarang? Jadwal bis sudah habis sampai jam 7 malam. Taksi sangat mahal. Apa aku harus berlari sampai rumah? Baiklah karena tidak ada pilihan aku akan berlari.

Dan aku pulang dengan berlari. Sudah 10 menit aku berlari dari Cafe Himuro-kun. Aku sudah sangat lelah, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk berlari sampai ke rumah. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar. Tak lama setelah aku duduk, ada mobil yang sepertinya mendekatiku. Aku hanya memperhatikan saja. Tapi aku berharap bahwa itu adalah pertolongan.

"Ara? Tetsuyacchi kenapa ada disini?"

"Ternyata itu kau Kise-kun. Domo"

"Jangan bilang kau tertinggal jadwal bis terakhir?"

"Ah, hai Kise-kun."

"Lalu mengapa bajumu basah seperti itu-ssu?"

"Tadinya aku ingin berlari sampai rumah, jadi aku berlari. Lalu aku tidak kuat lagi berlari dan beristirahat disini?"

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali-ssu? Dan mengapa kau tidak menelponku dari tadi? Baiklah masuk, akan kuantar sampai rumahmu"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan Kise-kun, demo Arigato Kise-kun"

Honto ni arigato gozaimasu Kami-sama. Kali ini aku pulang dengan mobil Kise-kun. Tak terasa, ternyata aku sudah sampai. Aku berterima kasih sekali lagi pada Kise-kun dan bergegas masuk. Aku takut Sei-kun marah padaku.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu. Tapi, kenapa di dalam gelap?

"Tadaima~"

Tak ada jawaban...

1

2

3

[Lampu Nyala]

"O-ka-e-ri Tet-su-ya !"

"Ah~ Sei-kun sudah pulang. Gomenne baru pulang...sekarang" Apa dia marah? Apa dia khawatir?

"Darimana saja kau hah?"

"Mengajar"

"Setelah itu?"

"..."

"Jawab Tet-su-ya !"

"Kenapa Sei-kun ingin tau?"

"Kenapa pertanyaanku tidak dijawab?"

"Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Dan ingat untuk tidak memanggil menggunakan nama kecilku"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Ikut aku sekarang"

Sebenarnya pikiranku sudah mendeteksi ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi tubuh ini rasanya seperti menuruti perintahnya begitu saja. Rasanya perintahnya sangat absolut. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Tunggu...!  
>Dia...berhenti di tangga?<p>

"Tutup matamu"

Hanya itu yang dia katakan? Daripada menambah masalah lebih baik ikuti saja.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Cklek

Eh? Kenapa tanganku diborgol? Loh loh kok mataku juga ditutup? Apa ini? AAAH—

"I...ttai...AAA!"

"Sei...ittai"

"kau memanggilku apa eh? Rasakan ini"

"AAAAAAAGH...i...ittai...ittai...ber...hen...ti...ku...mo- AAAH"

"Apa? Aku tidar mendengarmu"

"Mou...Aka...shi...kun...ittaAARGH"

30 menit kemudian

"Kau tidak teriak lagi? Ahh~ kau membosankan"

"Ittai..." aku sudah lemas. Sakit. Bagaimana ini? Jika saja aku masih punya tenaga pasti aku akan membereskan tubuhku dulu. Tapi itu hanya sebatas 'andai'. Ada apa dengan Se...Akashi-kun? Apa ada masalah di kantornya? Ah tapi tak apa aku jadi maso, asalkan Akashi-kun bisa senang. Aku lelah. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur. Oyasumi

.

.

.

6 Hari KemudianPagi Hari

.

.

.

Sudah pagi. Aku akan bersiap. Eh? Akashi-kun baru saja berangkat ya? Akh...ittai .  
>Sepertinya hari ini juga akan seperti biasanya...<p>

Bangun Sarapan Mengajar Belajar memasak Beli Vanilla Shake Pulang Mengurus pekerjaan rumah Membuat makan malam Menunggu suami pulang  
>- Kalau pulang cepat Langsung ke kamarnya Setelah itu mulai menggores-gores gunting kesayangannya di tubuhku<p>

- Kalau pulang malam Tidak makan di rumah Langsung Tidur

Sepertinya membosankan ya? Bagiku tidak. Asalkan ada dan berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun sih aku tak masalah. Jadi begini rasanya jadi seorang yang masokis. Tidak terlalu berat. Toh juga mungkin Akashi-kun stress dengan pekerjaan.

"Ganbarimasu yo, Akashi Seijuurou -kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi POV<br>My Mind of 'Him'**

Ternyata sudah pagi. Yaah ternyata rasanya senang juga memaki-maki dia. Mungkin agar bisa seimbang antara batin dan fisiknya. Nanti malam akan kumulai untuk penyiksaan fisiknya. Dan mulai dari sekarang aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Aku muak melihat wajah orang itu lama-lama. Apa-apaan dia memanggil namaku hanya karena ikatan pernikahan. Aku tidak sudi. Berani sekali dia padaku. Untung saja pekerjaanku selalu banyak, jadi bisa membantuku untuk tidak berlama-lama disini. Oke, sekarang waktunya berangkat.

Dan aku keluar kamar ketika aku melihat 'dia' sedang kebingungan. Setelah itu dia langsung menghampiriku. Apa ini? Dia membuat sarapan untukku? Berani sekali dia! Aku tau kau tidak bisa memasak. Apa maksudnya juga dengan kata ohayou nya tadi? Cih sok imut. Daripada jadi istri lebih cocok jadi maid.

SKIP~TIME

**Akashi Group, 18.00 PM**

Pekerjaanku untuk hari ini sudah selesai, meeting baru saja selesai, tapi aku tidak mau pulang sekarang. Mungkin aku akan membuang waktuku dengan mengecek facebook yang sudah lama tidak kubuka. Hmm...kenapa orang-orang mau membuang waktunya untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini.

10 Friend Request | 50 Messages | 101 Notification

Apa apaan ini? Semuanya dari 'dia'. Biarkan sajalah. Mungkin di wall ada hal yang menarik.

Tok Tok Tok

"Akashi-sama, saya bawakan pesanan anda"

"Masuk"

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Tidak usah menunggu disini, keluar. Dan katakan pada yang lain saya tidak ingin diganggu"

"Baik, Akashi-sama"

Dan aku mulai menikmati minumanku sambil melihat lihat facebook. Terlihat biasa, membosankan, tidak berguna, membuang waktu.

. . . 1 menit . . .

. . . 10 menit . . .

. . . 1 jam . . .

*nyembur*

What the Hell this post! Artikel macam apa ini? Judulnya pula...–Ketika pasangan hidup anda sesama jenis—  
>Ini gila! Benar-benar sudah gila. Siapa yang berani membuat artikel semacam itu. Log out mana Log out.<br>Oke ini terakhir kalinya aku buka facebook gila itu. Sudah cukup malam jika ditambah dengan waktu perjalanan pulang. Aku akan pulang sekarang.

SKIP~TIME

**Akashi's Mansion, Kyoto**

Ternyata dia belum pulang. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasanku menyiksanya malam ini. Oke aku akan siapkan alat yang diperlukan untuk kejutan.

.

.

.

45 menit kemudian

"Kau tidak teriak lagi? Ahh~ kau membosankan"

"Ittai..."  
>Aku tidak peduli. Sakit? Pasti. Ini juga salahmu yang membangunkan singa yang tidur. Jika saja kau tidak membunuh kekasihku, mungkin hidupmu masih tenang sekarang. Tapi ingat itu hanya sebatas 'andai'. Apa dia akan memberitahukan soal ini ke orang tuanya? Apa dia yang akan meminta cerai? Ah tapi aku tidak peduli. Bagiku menjadi seorang yang sadis sudah menjadi keseharianku. Aku lelah. Lebih baik aku tidur. Pekerjaan besok sudah menunggu.<p>

6 Hari KemudianPagi Hari

Sudah pagi. Aku akan bersiap, lalu langsung berangkat. Masih tidur eh? Dasar tukang tidur. Membosankan. Hari ini pasti akan seperti biasanya...

Bangun Berangkat Meeting Mengurus laporan Tanda tangan dokumen  
>- Kalau pulang cepat Pulang Ke kamarku Setelah itu mulai mengelus-elus gunting kesayanganku di tubuhnya<br>- Kalau pulang malam Makan di kantor Ke cafe dekat kantor Pulang Langsung Tidur

Sangat membosankan. Kapan ya dia stress dan menggugat cerai. Tapi dia tidak terlihat stress walaupun sudah 6 hari. Kenapa juga dia pulang malam. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sibuk. Tapi biarkan sajalah. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia menyerah denganku. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya. Ekpresi orang stress, depresi. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan bahwa ia tersiksa. Ah bagaimana kalau aku juga membawa perempuan lain ke rumah, menjelek-jelekan dia di depan setiap orang yang kubawa ke rumah, menjadikan dia pelayan setiap ada tamu, menyuruhnya membersihkan seluruh rumah, menyusun ulang susunan buku di perpustakaan dan banyak lagi. Pasti dia tidak akan tahan berlama-lama di rumah ini dan dia meminta cerai lalu dia pergi dari rumah ini dan selesai. Kutunggu kau menyerah, Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Answer !<br>Kuhaku:** Iya emang sengaja diliatin h/c nya dari awal kok :3 Wah ditungguin ya? *Hiks* /terharu  
><strong>spring field sakura:<strong> sakit apa yaa? Yaa tunggu aja, tapi untuk chapter awal awal gak aku tampilin :v  
><strong>outofblue:<strong> yaa ditunggu aja ya!  
><strong>misakii:<strong> Penasaran? Nanti ada kok yang bikin lebih penasaran :3 /authorsialan  
><strong>yurutan:<strong> yang gak tahan kamu atau tetsuya nih?  
><strong>Hotori Nana:<strong> Hai juga, salam kenal. Hiks...terharu *q* Masih ada yang lebih kejam lagi kok  
><strong>KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya:<strong> Semoga doamu dikabulkan :3  
><strong>Zhang Fei:<strong> Thanks infonya, udh ada yang aku ubah. dan ceritanya makin ke chapter belakang makin beda kok.  
><strong>Enma Shiyou:<strong> Plis deh Di gausah pake OC orang, gentayangin juga nih :v  
><strong>nipa:<strong> Emang keliatan lemah ya? Oke makasih krisarnya  
><strong>Futaba AS:<strong> eaaa bebek goreng akhirnya nemu, menjurus kesana apanya hayoh?  
><strong>Flow L:<strong> aku juga gasuka kok kalo pake NOTP :3  
><strong>VandQ:<strong> Kalo dibocorin dari jawaban review gaseru dong :3 tunggu aja kelanjutannya  
><strong>Miku:<strong> Ara? Menggugah adrenalin?  
><strong>Akashi Sorata:<strong> Makasih krisarnya, gak kok. aku mah bawa hepi aja

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading minna-san :D<br>Dan thanks juga untuk semua review  
>Oiya waktu yang prolog bilangnya update 2 chapter ya?<br>Gomenne cuman 1 chapter, ide chapter 2 nya tenggelem melulu :")  
>Review please?<br>Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuki Rouka**


	3. Chapter 2: Untill This Day

**UNRECIPROCATED**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Unreciprocated is mine**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>

**Akashi S., Kuroko T.  
><strong>

**Enma Shiyou [OC]**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Failed, Yaoi, BL**

* * *

><p>1 Tahun Setelah Pernikahan<p>

Di sebuah taman di tengah kota, terlihat banyak orang yang sedang bersantai. Disana terdapat arena bermain untuk anak-anak, kursi taman, dan disediakan juga beberapa tikar untuk yang ingin berpiknik. Selain tanamannya yang beragam, beberapa titik di taman tersebut juga terdapat air mancur dan kolam ikan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari melepas penat bersama keluarga setelah satu minggu bekerja. Disini terlihat lebih banyak yang berkunjung dengan keluarga dibandingkan dengan sendiri dan bersama pasangannya. Di bagian selatan taman terlihat dua pemuda dengan surai blonde dan sky blue sedang berbincang di bawah pohon yang rindang, Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Tetsuya.

Entah apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan, tetapi itu berhasil membuat sifat Kise Ryouta yang berisik menjadi lebih diam. Rupanya mereka sedang bertukar cerita sebagai sahabat.

"Tetsuyacchi, bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Daikicchi-ssu"

"Daiki..cchi? Dare?"

**Flashback ON**

**-One year ago-**

Di balik sebuah pohon yang rindang terdapat pemuda bersurai blonde sedang bersandar sambil memegang minumannya. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara itu di tempat lain yang agak jauh dari pohon tersebut tampak seseorang bersurai navy tengah memperhatikan sosok di balik pohon tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pemuda bersurai navy tersebut mengambil kue dan membawanya sambil berjalan mendekati pohon tadi. Tentunya ia berharap pemuda yang tadi diperhatikannya masih berada disana atau setidaknya berada di dekat sana. Dan keinginannya terkabul.

"Yo"

"Hm? Dare?"

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki"

"Ao..mine. Kau yang tadi dengan Akashi-san bukan?"

"Jadi kau memperhatikan ya. Ya kau benar. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu..." dan kise langsung menundukan wajahnya yang merah.

"dan mengapa kau sendiri? Bolehkah aku menemanimu?"

"Ya, kau boleh dan aku tadi hanya bingung ingin melakukan apa. Sahabatku kini sudah menikah, waktuku bersama dengannya mungkin akan sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali-ssu"

#Sesi curhat

"Kau ini. Baru mengenal orang lain sudah curhat begitu. Tapi tak apa. Nah, mana alamat email mu?"

**Flashback OFF**

"Jadi begitu-ssu. Dan sejak itu aku dan Daikicchi sering bertemu, kemudian pacaran dan sebentar lagi kami menikah-ssu."

"Souka Kise-kun..."

"Datang ya, bawa juga suamimu itu-ssu"

"..." Pemuda dengan surai secerah langit musim panas bernama Akashi Tetsuya tidak langsung menjawab, tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ara? Tetsuyacchi?" Dan tentu saja sebagai sahabat baiknya, Kise Ryouta, pemuda bersurai blonde itu bingung melihatnya.

"Ah, gomen Kise-kun. Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengajaknya" Jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah-ssu. Kutunggu ya" kise memilih untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kabar pernikahanmu dengan Akashi-san?"

...

"Kau terlihat sedih-ssu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Mou daijoubu, Tetsuyacchi"

"Hai Kise-kun, arigato. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan karena memang tidak ada masalah antara aku dengannya."

_Tetsuyacchi aneh sekali -ssu. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan kalimatnya tadi? Harusnya ia menyebut nama suaminya, bukan dengan kata 'dengannya' kan. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres._ Batin Kise

_Sepertinya aku tanpa sengaja memasang wajah sedihku di depan Kise-kun. Apa dia sedang memikirkan hal buruk terjadi padaku? Mungkin memang benar sih, tapi tidak ada satupun yang boleh tau. Lebih baik aku mencari alasan untuk pulang._ Batin Tetsuya

"Ano...Kise-kun. Barusan aku mendapat pesan untuk segera pulang."

"Benarkah? Yasudah lebih baik kau segera pulang. Mungkin memang tidak ada masalah dengan suamimu itu. Jaa ne Tetsuyacchi"

_Mungkin..._Batin Kise

"Hai Kise-kun"

Dan akhirnya kedua pemuda tersebut berpisah. Tetsuya pulang ke rumahnya, sementara Kise tampak masih memikirkan perbincangannya tadi.

'Ada apa sebenarnya...Kurokocchi'

.

.

.

**Kuroko POV**

Gomen Kise-kun, tapi aku tidak ingin kau sedih kalau aku bercerita. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sei untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
>Karena hari ini hari minggu, mungkin aku akan membersihkan rumah. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membersihkan tempat ini. Setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kuharap Sei akan memakan masakanku. Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali bahkan hari minggu pun dia tetap bekerja.<p>

.

.

.

Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, Sei pulang. Tentu aku menyambutnya di pintu.

"Okaerinasai Akashi-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" tidak biasanya ia berhenti mendengarkanku. Apakah ia akan memakan masakanku juga ya?

"Aku sudah makan dan mulai besok aku tidak pulang sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, jadi jangan membuang uangku untuk membuat makanan yang tidak akan dimakan. Mengerti?"

"Hah? Eh...Hai, wakatta" setelah itu Sei langsung menuju kamarnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sei tidak pulang dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kuharap tidak lama. Aku harus memasukan makanan Sei ke dalam kulkas sebelum basi. Akan kumakan besok. Eh? Sei langsung pergi lagi? Kukira ia akan berangkat besok. Hati-hati Sei, Aishiteru. Ah aku jadi berpikir, kira-kira apakah Sei akan menerimaku? Mengapa ia selalu tampak dingin? Dan mengapa aku yang menjadi korbannya? Bukan berarti aku tidak menerima perlakuannya padaku, tapi yang aku tanyakan adalah ada apa sebenarnya. Langit malam ini cerah ya. Mungkin aku akan duduk di taman belakang.

Setelah aku duduk di kursi taman aku kembali terfokus dengan segala pemikiranku. Kalau dilihat-lihat, langit dan aku sama ya. Biru dan hitam. Nee langit, apa kau juga mengetahui perasaanku? Apa kau tau yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yaa aku tau kau tidak bisa menjawabku. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menemani dan mendengarkanku saja. Ah kau juga memiliki banyak bintang. Apakah aku mempunyai bintang? Apakah aku akan menjadi bintang yang indah dalam diri Sei? Apa...apakah...nasibku..juga akan terus begini, nee langit? Apakah aku sudah gila sampai aku harus berbicara padamu? Apakah sei...akan mencintaiku? Apa menurutmu aku ini kurang baik? Apa menurutmu jodohku bukanlah Sei? Kalau bukan lantas mengapa tahun lalu kami menikah? Ah bahkan tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku. Ini rumit. Ini terlalu rumit. Nee langit, bisakah kau menunjukanku jalan untuk keluar dari labirin tak berujung ini? Rasanya semakin aku bertanya semakin jauh aku dari jawaban. Apakah makananku terlalu buruk sehingga Sei tidak pernah sedikitpun mencobanya? Doushite? Doushite?

.

.

.

_Nee Tetsuya_

Siapa itu?

_Bisa dibilang aku ini suara kokoro-mu_

Aku tidak mengerti

_Kau tidak perlu mengerti aku, kau hanya perlu mengerti keadaanmu di dunia sana. Tidakkah kau bosan? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit? Tidakkah hatimu hancur?_

Aku tidak peduli, aku cinta Seijuurou-kun.

_Benarkah kau tidak peduli? Coba ingat, bagaimana perasaanmu tiap kali Sei mu itu membawa wanita ke kamarnya. Bagaimana rasanya diabaikan? Bagaimana rasanya di sakiti?_

Diamlah dan jangan berkata seolah kau mengerti semua hal

_Hei, aku ini kokoro mu bukan? Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku memiliki catatannya? Apa perlu aku sebutkan?_

. . . . .

_Ku anggap itu iya. Kau ingat saat kau menikah dan ia memakimu? Kau ingat saat kau terlambat pulang lalu ia merusak kulitmu dengan guntingnya? Kau ingat saat dia membuang masakan yang kau buat sepenuh hati? Kau ingat saat ia menyakiti tubuhmu terus menerus? Kau ingat saat ia membawa para perempuan itu ke rumah? Kau ingat saat diperlakukan seperti pelayan? Kau ingat bagaimana rasanya? Rasa dari itu semua yang terus terulang selama setahun ini? Nee Tetsuya, walaupun kau mencoba untuk melupakan itu, aku ini tetap kokoromu, aku punya batas kesabaran, aku ini terus menerus merasakan sakit dan aku yakin kau juga merasakannya. Tapi dengan ego mu kau melupakan itu dengan alasan kau mencintainya. Apa kau yakin ia juga mencintaimu? Apa bisa ia disebut mencintaimu setelah semua perlakuannya padamu? Pikirkan itu baik baik Tetsuya. Ada kenyataan yang harus kau terima, bukan untuk dimengerti atau mengharap keajaiban._

Diamlah kumohon diam. Berhenti mengingatkanku. Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi aku ingin mengetahui alasannya sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini.

_Menyelesaikan? Bukankah Seijuurou mu itu tidak akan kembali sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan?_

Aku juga belum tahu, akan kupikirkan itu. Dan kumohon untuk berhenti.

_Baiklah, Jaa Tetsuya. Kuharap keputusanmu nanti adalah yang terbaik._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah pagi ya. Semalam aku tertidur ya. Aku lelah sekali kemarin. Mimpi semalam itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kuharap kokoro-san tidak benar-benar ada dan hanya mimpi saja. Rasanya wajahku berbeda, seperti habis menangis semalaman. Atau aku memang menangis semalaman walaupun sedang tertidur? Ya sudahlah. Sekarang aku akan mengajar.

.

.

.

Tapi kira-kira...  
>apa yang akan aku lakukan ya<br>untuk mengetahui alasan Sei bersikap seperti itu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review Answer !<br>****Kuhaku: Thor itu bukannya tokoh film ya? :v Waah penasaran tingkat dewa toh, haha tungguin ajaa  
>spring field sakura: ceburin aja, kalo mau bareng bareng :3<br>outofblue: lohh kuroko punya akashi forever nak :3 Gomen yg ini agak lama  
>Hotori Nana: Loh kalo akashi di penggal ceritanya abis dong?<br>Zhang Fei: Kalo disita mah percuma, serep nya banyak :v  
>nipa: Gak ngerti dimana nya kah?<br>Futaba AS: Heh kau saja yang berotak kyk Aomine. Gausah menjurus gitu napa otakmu sekali-kali  
>Flow L: Wah banyak baca fic AkaKuro ya sampe tau kebanyakan sad end<br>VandQ: Tetsu memang selalu sabar kok  
>Mausee: Nah ini nih keripik yang bikin kenyang alias kritik yang membangun. Prok Prok Prok Bu Marchamah pasti bangga :v udah di edit kok, sbnernya itu juga cuman bercanda, pengen liat ada yang kritik begini gak :3 fufufu :v abis ini serius semua kok, alurnya kan udah naik #mabokbahasaindo<br>Hikari Kyuu:Yaa salam kenal, diusahain secepatnya kok tenang aja  
>MiladyQ: loh bukannya okaa-san nya Akashi udh mati ya? Wah kamu arwahnya ya?<br>opitiopi: Haai salam kenal! gapapa kok baru review yang penting ada review /plakk

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading minna-san :D<br>Dan thanks juga untuk semua review  
>Gomenne chapter ini gak banyak, idenya muncul tenggelem terus<br>Review please?  
>Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuki Rouka**


End file.
